


Is There Somewhere?

by QueeryDearyDiary



Category: Halsey (Musician), Tove Lo (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueeryDearyDiary/pseuds/QueeryDearyDiary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night stands aren't forever, right? Halsey x Tove Lo AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The drinks continued to pour into her glass as she downed each shot. Her mind begun to get hazy and eyes blurred with tears. Ebba had a terrible fight and broken up with her boyfriend and she wanted to move on as soon as possible. She came for a one night stand, and she was going to get a one night stand.

 

The performers came and went on the small stage and the audience was slowly leaving the club, but Ebba continued to drink, until she came on stage.

 

"Our last performer for the night goes by the name, Halsey..." the club owner announced as Ebba downed her fourth glass.

 

A girl walked out with a guitar in hand. She sat down on a stool and adjusted the mic to her height. She presented herself, "Hi, I'm Halsey and I will be singing a song I wrote called Ghost." Halsey started to strum her guitar and sang, " _I'm searching for something that I can't reach..._ "

 

Ebba finished her fifth glass and the smooth voice caught her attention. She turned her head to the performer on stage, instantly capturing the view of bright blue hair. She listened to the lyrics.

 

" _My ghost, where'd you go? I can't find you in the body sleeping next to me..._ " Halsey looked Ebba's way, locking her eyes onto the other's pale blue ones. She never looked away, only took quick glances to her guitar strings to make sure she was strumming the right notes, but always returned her gaze back to the brunette sitting at the bar.

 

Ebba couldn't keep her eyes off her. The song ended and she only realized that after she heard clapping from the few people left at the club, including the bartender. She snapped out of her trance and applauded her. Halsey walked off the stage to her own table to place her guitar back in her case. 

 

Ebba got off of her seat and approached the girl as she was zipping up the case. She asked, "Can I buy you a drink to congratulate you on your performance?" 

 

"Depends if you're looking for another performance tonight," Halsey put on the straps of her case and had her guitar on her back. She turned to see the familiar girl from the audience.

 

Ebba blushed and smiled to the ground. She looked up again and offered her hand out, "My name's Ebba."

Halsey took her hand and shook, "Ashley, and a beer would be fine."

 

Ashley left her case on the table and followed Ebba to the bar. They sat next to each other, drank beer and talked until they were the last customers at the club.

 

Ebba was laughing at a dumb joke Ashley made. She accidentally snorted and Ashley joined in her laughter. The bartender wiped down the counter and made his way to the two girls, "Hey, sorry to cut your conversation short, but we're closing up in five minutes. I can call you two a cab, if you would like?" 

 

Ashley shook her head, "No, we'll be fine." Ashley stood up and turned to Ebba, "I have a room in the hotel down the block, if you wanna keep our night going..."

 

Ebba nodded. She left a tip for the bartender and stumbled out the bar with her arm wrapped around Ashley's shoulder and Ashley's arm wrapped around her waist. Ashley had her guitar case in her other hand. They talked, flirted, and walked their way to Ashley hotel. By the time they reached the entrance of Ashley's hotel, they were kissing. 

 

Ashley broke their kiss to drag Ebba inside the hotel and up the stairs to her floor. They stopped at the top of the staircase and Ebba pushed Ashley against the wall to continue kissing her. Ashley smiled through their kisses and Ebba wrapped her legs around Ashley. She held Ebba and carried her to her room. She leaned Ebba's back against her door and quickly searched for her hotel keys in her pockets. Once she found them, she unlocked the door as Ebba made quick pecks to her forehead. Ashley opened the door and met her lips up to Ebba's. They entered the room and Ashley placed her case against the wall. Ashley carried Ebba to the queen-sized bed and they accidentally bumped into a few of the hotel room’s furniture in her way. When Ashley was at the foot of the bed, she dropped Ebba onto the white sheets and crawled on top of her. 

 

Clothes were thrown across the floor as they undressed. Ashley kissed her way down Ebba's naked body, biting her collarbone to leave her mark. They spent the rest of their night exploring each other. Ebba left scratches on Ashley's back and Ashley left another bite mark on Ebba's right thigh. Ashley looked up to her partner's pale blue eyes with adoration as she pleasured her with her fingers and tongue. She could’ve sworn she saw the same look in Ebba's eyes. Ebba moaned her name and told her to go faster, harder. Ashley listened and did what she was told. She kept looking up to Ebba as Ebba shut her eyes and gripped the sheets beneath her, and climaxed with Ashley's mouth on her. They took turns and pleasured each other until they were completely spent. Their arms and legs tangled together.

 

Ebba was the first to fall asleep and Ashley admired her as she slept. A few of Ebba's locks of wavy hair were in front of her face. Ashley pushed the strands behind Ebba's ear and kissed her forehead. She brushed her fingers around Ebba's tattoo on her arm. Ebba murmured a little bit at her touch and Ashley smiled. She thought Ebba was beautiful and in that moment, she knew she wanted this, whatever this was, to be something more.

 

And maybe Ebba feels the same way...


	2. Chapter 2

Or maybe she doesn't...

 

Ebba woke up the next morning with a massive headache and unknown to her surroundings. She immediately noticed the mess of blue hair next to her and her arm around a naked woman she doesn't remember the name of... _What has she gotten herself into last night?_

 

Ebba carefully removed her arm off the woman and sat up. She checked back to the blue-haired girl to make sure she didn't wake up. Once she was sure, she got up from the bed to collect her clothes. She put her t-shirt and jeans back on, and she was almost able to leave the room without disturbing the sleeping girl, but she knocked down a guitar case, causing the guitar inside to make noise. 

 

"Shit," Ebba whispered to herself as she picked up the case and leaned it back against the wall. She heard the girl yawn behind her and stopped in her movements.

 

"Hey, leaving so soon?" 

 

Ebba turned back to see the girl had sat up, holding white sheets to cover her and smiling at her. " _God, she's beautiful_ ," Ebba thought to herself.

 

"I can call room service and order some pancakes." The girl offered. "I heard from the people at the front desk that they were to die for..."

 

Ebba smiled awkwardly and shook her head, "I, uhm, I actually should go back home and check on some things..."

 

The girl's smiled faltered, "Okay, maybe we can exchange numbers and talk later?"

 

"Uh, sure," Ebba hesitated. She grabbed the hotel pen and notepad and scribbled down a number slightly different from her own. She didn't want to give the girl a wrong number, but she couldn't keep contact with a one night stand, especially since it was almost rebound sex. " _Almost_ ," Ebba thought and ripped the note out and handed it to the girl.

 

The girl wrote down her own number on the notepad and gave it to Ebba. Ebba took it but the girl grabbed her hand and said, "It's Ashley by the way..."

 

Ebba nodded slowly, "Right, Ashley..." Her eyes locked onto Ashley's and she soon got lost into them. Ashley blushed as she continued to stare, and Ebba quickly turned away and pulled her hands away. "I gotta go now..." Ebba walked to the door before anymore could be said. 

 

"Bye Ebba, hope to hear from you soon," Ashley tried to get the other girl's attention again, but Ebba had walked out the door and it shut behind her. Ashley sighed and whispered to herself, "Alone once again." Ashley laid back down on the bed, catching a waft of Ebba's sweet smell and already missing her warmth.

 

* * *

 

 

Ebba returned home to her apartment to find her ex-boyfriend passed out on the couch. She grabbed a pillow and hit him with it to wake him up. As soon as his eyes opened up to look at her, she told him, "Get the fuck out of my apartment."

 

He sat up and pressed his face into Ebba's stomach. He slurred, "Hey babe, where have you been?"

 

Ebba rolled her eyes, " _He's high again..."_  She answered his question, "None of your business." She looked at the coffee table, and found the smoked joint and scattered beer bottles. She told him again, "You need to leave, Brandon."

 

"Don't be like that, babe," Brandon wrapped his arms around her waist. "Look, I didn't mean anything I said yesterday, so can we just kiss and make up?"

 

Ebba tugged his arms off her and shook her head, "No, we can't kiss and make up. You picked a fight with me and broke up with me. And I'm done with all your bullshit, so just fuck off!"

 

Brandon looked up and asked again, "So, where were you last night?"

 

"None of your fucking business," Ebba moved away from him and walked to her bathroom to pick up some aspirin. 

 

Brandon followed her and watched her swallow two pills, "Aspirin, huh? You must've got wasted." He crossed his arms and smirked, "You cheated on me, right?"

 

He spotted a hickey on her collarbone and Ebba seemed to spot it too, since she tried to cover it.

 

"I didn't cheat on you, and even if I did, we're not together anymore." Ebba left the bathroom and walked towards the front door. 

 

He leaned against the door, "C'mon, I know you were trying to get back at me for cheating on you." He chuckled to himself, "So what's his name? Was he better than me?" He leaned in to kiss her. 

 

Ebba opened the door and pushed Brandon out of her apartment, " _She_  was better than you'll ever be..." She slammed the door shut and slid down. She pulled her knees to her chest and leaned her head back. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. 

 

She grabbed the note with Ashley's number from her pants pocket, contemplating on whether or not she would call her. After a while, Ebba began to remember fragments of their night. The flirting, the kissing, _and_ _God, the sex..._ Ashley made her feel things she never felt before. 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a four days and three hours since Ashley last saw Ebba, but who was counting? Ashley hadn't received a phone call from the other woman and figured she had to make a move. She grabbed her cell phone and the ripped out note, then dialed the number. She waited for two rings until there was an answer.

“Hello,” a rugged man greeted her. “Who's this?”

“Uh hi,” Ashley awkwardly replied. “You wouldn't happen to know a woman named Ebba would you?”

“Who?”

“Never mind, sorry to bother you,” Ashley hung up on the man. She looked at the note again and thought she had read the number wrong. She dialed a slightly different number, only to get an answer from a local café. She apologized again, saying she had the wrong number and hung up.

Ashley placed her phone on the nightstand next to her, and crumpled the note and tossed it into the trash can across the room. She laughed bitterly, _“I should’ve known she didn't want to be anything more.”_ Tears fell from her eyes, she couldn’t help but feel hurt, but she shook her head and wiped her tears. She grabbed her journal and guitar, and started to write up lyrics for a new song.

_I’m sorry but I fell in love, tonight…_

\---

The note with Ashley's number was folded and left on the coffee table of Ebba’s apartment. Ebba would have typed in her number but hadn’t had the courage to hit the green button to call. It had been six days since she walked out of the blue-haired woman’s hotel room and she regained all the memories of their night together. Just the thought of Ashley tugged at her heartstrings, but she was confused about how she felt about Ashley. She couldn’t have had any romantic feelings for Ashley since she was just one of her many one night stands and one night stands aren’t forever, right?

Ebba found herself at the club again, sitting at the bar, except this time, she was staring down her first glass of alcohol. The bartender approached her with an expensive drink and set it down in front her.

“A gift from the gentleman over there,” the bartender nodded his head into the opposite direction and Ebba turned around, finding a handsome man waving at her. She gave him a quick smile and turned back to the bartender.

“You wouldn’t happen to know if Halsey was performing tonight, would you,” Ebba asked the bartender.

He shook his head, no. “I can ask my manager and see if she was coming back,” he offered. “We usually have acoustic singers every Wednesday nights.”

“No, it’s fine,” Ebba turned away. “I’m good for tonight.” She left a tip before making her way to handsome man. She pulled him up by his collar and kissed him. The man was confused, but kissed her back. Ebba pulled away and asked him, “Do you want to have sex with me?”

The man smiled and replied, “Sure, yeah.”

“Good, let’s go,” Ebba dragged him out to the back of the club and they began making out. She was pushed up against the brick wall with her legs wrapped around his body. He muttered out that his name was “Matthew” but Ebba did not care. She wanted to forget about the blue-haired girl stuck on her mind.

She took off her shirt and he took off his, as he started to kiss down her neck. Her hands were in his hair, imagining it Ashley’s blue locks and Ashley’s soft lips kissing her. Ebba shut her eyes and tried to focus on Matthew, but she kept imagining his touch was Ashley’s...

And, he was nothing like Ashley, he could never compare to her. Ebba couldn’t get her off her mind and when the man below her kissed a familiar bite mark, she told him to stop.

Ebba stammered out, “I-I can’t do this.” She pushed him away and dropped to the ground, kneeling.

“I’m sorry if I did something wrong,” Matthew kneeled down in front of her. “I-”

Ebba cut him off, “No, I’m sorry.” She avoided his gaze, knowing it was Ashley’s gaze she wanted to meet, “It’s not you, it’s me.” She got up and grabbed her shirt from the ground to put on. “I shouldn’t have- I’m sorry, I have to go.”

Ebba ran away from him and hailed a cab to take her home. Once she made it to her apartment building, she climbed up the stairs, rushing pass her neighbors until she was at her door. She entered her apartment and grabbed the note from her coffee table. Then, took out her cell phone and dialed Ashley’s number.

After three rings, her call went into voicemail and Ashley’s voice echoed through her phone, “Sorry I couldn’t get your call, asshole, but I’ll get back to you when I can.” There was a beep tone that let her know she could leave a message.

Ebba laughed at Ashley’s voicemail and started off with, “Hey it’s Ebba from the other night.” She paused, not knowing what else to say but she continued to speak, “I’m sorry if...I want to see you again.” With her final words, she hung up.


End file.
